


The Dark Drabbles

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dark!Steve, Drabbles, F/M, I'll add tags in each chapter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: These are drabbles to make up for my lack of updates on ongoing Ao3 series or my usual one shots. I'll be doing these for more characters than Steve though he'll be the frequent mc in most of the drabbles. Each will follow different storyline. Hope you enjoy them :)





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dark!StevexReader.  
Warnings: Implied Rape, Blowjobs, choking.
> 
> Also my note: Guys I am so so so so so sorry for not being able to update anything on Ao3 for a long while. I hate to keep you guys waiting. But apart from how busy I have been, the moment I planned to get on writing I found out that my laptop got itself damaged. So then I went on to create my tumblr account- https://imdarkinme.tumblr.com/ . I got the thought of posting drabbles there to satiate my need to write dark things and smut as it doesn't take up a lot of time and I can do it through my phone. So you guys can check it out and feed on the drabbles until I come up with the next Ao3 updates. Again, extremely sorry for the wait. I had wanted to share the link of tumblr account along with a new update, but sadly I just didn't get any time and work seems to keep piling up. Anyway, hoping to update soon, thanks for your patience. Love you all tons <3

Your knees buckled beneath you and your legs quaked. The only thing that kept you standing steady was Tony Stark’s firm grip on your shoulders. Otherwise you would have been running in the opposite direction.

How could Steve make the simple action of exiting the car appear so sinister?

The way his brows were furrowed and his forehead wrinkled as he came forth terrified you. There was a promise of punishment and pain in his eyes.

His chest rose and fell at your sight. His jaw clenched tighter than it was possible, as did his fists beside him. It went beyond saying that he was enraged and disappointed.

You could feel the heat of his anger radiate off of him as planted his feet before you. He gave you a scrutinizing once over that made your heart thud at an abnormal pace.

“S-sir,” you called him. It was the only word that you were allowed to refer him with.

“Shut up,” he grunted at you.

Your lips sealed together automatically and your gaze dropped to his boots. Tears fell on the leafy ground.

“Thank you for finding her and keeping her safe, Tony. I owe you one,” he told the man behind you.

“Not a problem, Steve,” Tony replied.

_Not for them_.

“Here, take your pet,” he said as he threw you at the Captain.

You crashed face first into the wall like mass of his body. Steve made no attempt to hold you or stabilize you. He was that pissed off with you.

You carefully removed yourself from him and took your place beside him, never daring to look up at him.

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” Tony offered.

“No. Someone here does not deserve to eat, does she?” Steve retorted.

He glanced at you as if expecting an answer, but you knew better than to speak out of your turn.

“You could eat, she doesn’t have to,” Tony said.

You bit your already bloody lip as you remembered how starved you were. The whole process of running away from Steve had given you no time to rest or tend to yourself in any way. Stark had given you a little hospitality after finding you, but by then you had lost all will to eat.

Steve refused Tony’s offer again.

“The sooner I put her in her place the better,” Steve said.

It meant that Steve’s hands were itching to rain his wrath on you and you could sense that from his urgency.

“Whatever suits you,” Tony said.

The Avengers bade each other a goodbye after which Tony retreated into his cabin. Steve turned towards you, making you shrink into yourself.

“Walk,” he commanded.

A hand of his pushed at your back and forced you to move your feet in the car’s direction. Fear had nestled in the deepest parts of your soul. Your will to scream, protest and fight had died. All you could see was Steve bringing his worst intentions to life and it made you curse yourself and your fate.

Your and Steve’s dull images painted over the car’s window and while yours seemed pathetically meek, his was terrifyingly daunting.

Steve wrenched open the door to the passenger seat and tossed you inside like a ragdoll. You balanced yourself on the leather seat, sat and buckled in the safety belt before he could make it round to the driver’s seat.

Being trapped in the closed space of the car with him brought the horrible memories, of how he used to pin you down and fuck you on the back seat, to your mind. Against your will every time.

“I-I am s-sorry, sir,” you squeaked. “Please don’t be mad.”

Steve remained silent. His eyes were fixed on the road. The cold treatment made you feel sicker than before.

You attempted to speak with him again, hoping to reason with him in some way to better your predicament. But he shushed you quiet.

“If you want me to hurt you less when we get back home then keep your fucking mouth shut,” he growled.

Electric jitters went down your spine. You slunk down on the seat and did your best to contain your sobs and whimpers.

“Don’t just sit there. Make yourself useful,” he said.

You watched him lean back and spread his knees. His bulge was already straining against the zipper of his jeans.

You swallowed thickly. Pushing aside your dignity and restraints you undid the seat belt and bent over the console.

The tip of his cock had barely entered your mouth when he pushed your head down, forcefully cramming your throat shut with his girth.

You panicked at your inability to breathe and slapped his thighs to get yourself off him, but he kept you locked in your position. It didn’t even distract him from his driving.

“Choke on my dick, you slut. That’s what you deserve for trying to escape from me.”

He released you only to have you suck him off which you had to despite the soreness in your throat.

“I am going to fuck you raw tonight.”


	2. Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dark!StevexReader  
Warnings: Smut, dubcon, daddy kink.

“Strip,” Steve ordered as soon as everyone left.

You gasped and looked at him with disbelief.

“Steve, I know you are pissed, but can we do this at home and not here?”

“No,” he replied bluntly.

“But they are still outside, Steve,” you said, pointing at the door of the conference room. “What if someone comes back?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

“You should have thought of that before you began flirting with the guys.”

“Oh, come on, Steve. I told you I didn’t-”

Steve tutted at you.

“Don’t argue with me. I know what I saw. You are going to strip right here, right now. No questions asked.”

“But…but what if someone comes inside? What will they think?”

“They’ll think that Daddy’s disciplining his little girl for her bad behavior,” he said, teasingly. “I think that they’ll agree with it.”

You blushed at the thought of the Avengers team learning about the nature of your relationship with Steve. Would they even respect you if they found out the things that you did for Steve’s amusement? And what when they realise that you were a freak who enjoyed being treated that way as well?

“Strip now, (y/n) or I am going to come there and fuck your ass without any lube,” he threatened.

You weren’t sure if he would do that, he sure was capable of it. Nonetheless, you understood that nothing good was to come out of pushing his buttons anymore.

“Fine,” you huffed as you began pulling your blouse off yourself.

Steve watched you with lust and authority. He knew that you belonged to him and he was proud of it. His ego knew no limits at the knowledge of how he could make you do anything for him no matter what the circumstances were. He gives the command and you follow.

You prayed inwardly that no one would return to the room and everyone would leave the headquarters.

You wrapped your arms around your breasts and crossed your thighs together to protect yourself from his piercing gaze even though he had already seen and touched every part of your body. But something about being in a public place amplified the sense of exposure and embarrassment. Steve and you hadn’t done something so outright before and it made you nervous.

Steve smirked at your petty attempt to cover your modesty from him.

“Are you gonna let me see you properly or do I have to tell you that too?”

Hesitantly you dropped your hands by your sides and opened your legs for him. He oggled you shamelessly as if he were eyeing up a prize a or a delicacy.

“Come here, bend over the table,” he said, beckoning you forward.

You did as he said and leaned at the part of the table right in front of him. He grabbed your wrists and dragged your hands further up till your upper body drooped down and your nipples brushed against the cold wooden surface.

Steve held your globes in each of his hands and kneaded them. He concealed your wince with his lips and tongue. You were left breathless when he pulled away.

“Stay like this,” he whispered in your ear.

Your eyes followed him as he got up from his chair and circled around the long table. Goosebumps erupted on your skin when he disappeared from your line of vision. You could sense him standing behind you.

Steve’s hand thrashed across your backside. You yelped at the sudden harsh impact.

“Shh. I think Nat’s still in the building. Do you want her to listen?”

You didn’t. But the mere possibility of being caught made you wet and Steve could see that.

He gathered your slick with two fingers and smeared it across your thighs.

“Are you this wet for me or were you this wet for the boys?”

You were too overwhelmed to answer. Your silence made him spank you again.

“I asked you something, doll. Give me an answer.”

“For you, of course, daddy!”

“Good girl.”

The praise went straight into your core.

You heard him unbuckle his belt and undo his zipper. Your blood rushed with anticipation. You couldn’t believe that he was actually going to fuck you like this, right where the Avengers discussed important matters to save the world. So fucking nasty.

Steve kicked your legs apart and plunged into you without a warning. The blunt impalement in your unprepared hole burned a little, causing you to shriek. He held no reserve as he set up a punishing pace to fuck you with.

The slapping of your flesh with his echoed obscenely throughout the room along with your moans and his grunts.

You tightened around him, squeezing his cock as you reached closer to your orgasm. Steve looped your hair into one hand and used it to pull you back into him. Your spine curved over his chest and the new angle made him hit different spots.

“You going to come, baby girl?”

“Yes, yes,” you panted.

“Did you ask for permission?”

“Ah, fuck. Please let me cum!”

“That is not how you ask.”

He took one of your breasts in his hand and squeezed at it. You squealed at the rush of pleasant sensations coursing through your veins. You needed the release so desperately.

“Pl- please, can I cum, daddy?”

“You have been a bad girl, (y/n), and bad girls don’t get to cum,” he said.

It proved difficult to hold yourself back as you listened to his dirty words. But you knew that you couldn’t let go without his permission and that he wouldn’t give unless he had what he wanted.

“Please, daddy. I am sorry! I will be good. Please, let me cum,” he had you mewling.

“No flirting with my friends from now on?”

“I-I won’t flirt with anyone. Just- please. I am so close.”

“Such a desperate slut,” Steve mocked you.

He thrust harder into you as he brought his other hand down to play with your clit. All to drive you more and more towards the edge, but never giving his word to let you jump off it. And it made you unbearably frustrated.

“_Daddy, please_,” you begged.

“On my command,” he told you.

Steve moved unrhythmically inside your cunt. You were afraid that he’d be finished before you could and you would get no relief.

He bit the skin on your neck as he reached his final thrusts.

“Cum,” he said.

In unison you both came undone, him inside you and you over him. Steve held you to himself, peppering kisses on your shoulder as you caught your breath.

“Oh, thank God no one came,” you murmured.

Just then a voice broke through the speakers in the room.

“Uh, guys. You do know that there are cameras installed in almost every part of the building, don’t you?”

Your eyes widened and your heart froze. It was Tony’s voice.

_Shit._

“And I don’t really have a problem with it. Your performance was exceptionality hot, (y/n). Especially this part,” Tony said.

A recording of you moaning, chanting the word ‘daddy’ and begging Steve played around you.

“Fuck fuck…delete that, Tony. Right now!”

“I don’t think I will, princess,” he taunted.

Your whole body turned red with mortification. You turned around and covered yourself with Steve’s larger body.

“Steve! Do something!”

Steve laughed as he caressed your hair to calm you down.

“Alright,” he said.

“You enjoyed the show, Tony?” He asked.

“Of course. That was a hot fucking session,” the man answered.

“Then I say you should also see how good our (y/n) is at sucking cock.”


	3. Fuck or Flay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ramsay BoltonxReader  
Warnings: Rape, coercion, threats of violence.

He was strong. He did not have to put much effort into slamming you into the wall and caging you with his naked body.

The crude stone surface scraped on your back as you squirmed in his hold.

“Oh, my sweetest (y/n). Do you wish to return to the kennels?”

_The kennels. Never the kennels._

“No, my lord.“

"Then why must you make things so hard for me,hm?” His hot breath fanned over your face.

“Why would you want to disobey me? Do you not love me?”

“I-I love you, my lord. I love you with all my heart,” you promised quickly, it did not matter if it was false.

“Then why must you insist on resisting me?”

He grinded himself into you, his hardened cock squeezed between your soft belly and his taut abdomen. Precum smeared over your stomach.

“Forgive- me, my lord. I do not wish to resist you as I- I belong to you and you may do whatever you desire with me.”

Ramsay swayed the loose strands of hair on your forehead to the side to look better upon your face.

“Yes, that is right.”

Your speech wavered as he caressed your cheek. His gentleness was but an illusion. He only knew how to decieve and manipulate.

“B-but,” you squeaked.

Ramsay slid two fingers underneath your chin and tilted it up. You were forced to gaze into his icy eyes. His stare penetrated your soul.

“But what troubles you, my dear?”

His voice was so soft, so tender. So evil.

You hesitated to speak. There was no use of expressing your thoughts to a man such as Ramsay. He would never heed nor care.

“I am listening, (y/n). Speak your will,” he said. “Let me also learn the reason for why you have been wasting my time with your nuisance.”

He was stubborn. You had tricked yourself into a worse situation. There never seemed to be anything that you could do right that would guarantee in his satisfaction.

“Speak, now,” he hissed like a snake. “And tell me the truth.”

“I- it doesn’t matter…”

Ramsay tightened his grip on your wrists.

“I hate asking a second time,” he warned.

You winced. Fresh tears formed in your eyes.

“It is just- I want to rest. I feel so sore.”

Ramsay chuckled softly. He shoved one hand between your thighs and cupped your mound with it. His fingers prodded at your sensitive entrance.

“Have I used you too much?”

You nodded reluctantly.

“My pet wants a break from it?”

“Only- only for a day.”

He inserted two thick digits inside you without a care of your discomfort. You bit your lip as you tried to deal with the pain.

Ramsay feigned concern by pressing a chaste kiss on your hair.

"Do you think this hurts? How much do you think being flayed will hurt?”

You didn’t want to think about it. You had witnessed enough of the gruesome act, heard endless blood curdling screams that left your body and soul paralyzed. The trauma you would carry for a hundred lifetimes. You were only grateful that you hadn’t experienced it yourself yet and you intended to keep it that way.

“Tell me, dearest (y/n), that if you are not ready to be fucked by me then would you rather be flayed?”

Of course you had seen that coming and you were panicking.

“No, my lord! Not that!”

“Why not? I promise you that I wouldn’t fuck your cunt and I will let you rest forever after I have peeled off all the soft skin from your body.”

You struggled to find the right words to save yourself from thatvfate. Ramsay held your face and ran a thumb over your quivering bottom lip.

“Speak, (y/n). Tell me what you would like me to do.”

He brought his mouth near your face.

“Do you want to be fucked or flayed?” He whispered into your ear.

He nibbled on your earlobe as he waited for your answer. There was no choice to make here.

“I- want to be fucked, my lord,” your throat twisted at the spillage of the that sentence.

Ramsay pulled back and flashed one of his dirty grins at you.

“Are you certain? I do not mind the latter.”

“I am- please fuck me, my lord.”

You had to beg him. If he did not decide on putting his cock in you within the next few seconds then his mind would stray away from it altogether.

Ramsay let the fear linger on you for a moment before he grabbed your thighs and lifted you over his lap.

“As you wish.”

He filled himself up to the hilt in one strong thrust.

It hurt, it stung and it burned. But this was better.


	4. The Way He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dark!StevexReader  
Warnings: Blackmail, rape, anal, anal fingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the In The Dark Challenge by @darkficsyouneveraskedfor.

“There is no other way?”

“There is no other way,” he confirmed.

You let out a sharp breath as Steve twisted your hips, forcing you to maintain your position against the wall. The quick movement caused your insides to pinch over his spit covered fingers.

You winced.

“Does it have to be- like this?”

Steve’s spare hand smoothed over the curve of your ass. He massaged the globular flesh as he slipped his throbbing cock between your thighs.

“It will be any way I want it to be.”

His tone was harsh and urgent. It added more to the nausea building up in your stomach.

“But- why?”

Steve sighed. He made no attempt to hide his irritation from your prolonged whining and reluctance.

His hand wrapped under your jaw. He applied a slight pressure on your throat as he pulled your head back into his chest.

“Because they will never believe that you are innocent. Not when they see all the evidence against you,” his whisper sent shivers down your spine.

“But I am not- I didn’t want to. You know it,” you whimpered.

Tears slid down your cheeks and pooled on his hand.

“Yes, I know. _Only I know_.”

He humped himself between your shamefully slick folds and collected all the wetness that he could. Meanwhile his fingers lurked deeper inside your ass, stretching you more than your comfort level. You knew it was nothing compared to what the penetration of his cock would feel like.

“Can’t you just tell them?”

“No.”

He retrieved his digits from your hole. Before you knew it you felt the prodding of his barely lubed tip on your virginal entrance. There was no stopping him.

“If you want me to save your ass then you better let me fuck it too,” he growled.

He could have just as easily fucked you in your pussy. That you would have been able to take. That you had been willing to give.

Anal was something that you had never tried and never wanted to either. As if encouraged by that knowledge, Steve was insistent on breaking that barrier of yours.

By the intrusion of the first inch you knew that it was going to be tough for you to enjoy this despite of how your pussy seemed to feel about it. But the purpose here was his pleasure not yours.

You gasped at the ache and dug your nails into the concrete surface. Your pelvis automatically tried to shift forward. Steve was quick to grab your hips and keep you in place.

He hooked an arm around your neck and pressed his torso onto your back. His length sank further inside you.

“Wait-,” you said. “Stop.”

You weren’t sure if you had really spoken or not because Steve didn’t seem to have heard. He kept going, ignoring the way you writhed to get away from him.

“Steve, wait. Pull out,” you heaved.

Steve filled you more. You felt as if you were being split in half. You panicked and slapped on his hip to push him away.

“Steve, stop, please. I can’t-”

A large palm clamped over your mouth and muffled your protests. He grabbed your thrashing hand by the wrist and pinned it on the wall again.

Steve buried his chin in the crook of your neck. You were entirely caged by his large body. He left you no space to move or breathe.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered, his hot breathe tickled your skin.“It’ll only hurt a little.”

Without holding back he snapped his hips forward, thrusting the whole of his cock inside you at once. The pain spasmed throughout your body.

Steve paused for a few seconds, savouring the way your walls squeezed him. The choked groan that expelled from his throat was the evidence of how much his feelings obtained from this act were in a stark contrast with yours.

You wanted to bite his hand, but you knew better than to piss off Captain America like that, especially when he was the only one who could plead your case. Instead you tried to be patient, tolerate the pain and contain your cries, telling yourself that it’s all for the better.

Your resolve didn’t stand for a second once Steve began fucking you in earnest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it so far. Make sure to check out and, if possible, follow my tumblr account- https://imdarkinme.tumblr.com/ for future drabble updates (I will be updating them their first and migrate them here when I get the time) and if anyone feels like talking :)
> 
> Thank you guys! Love you so much and again sorry for this long long wait. I know that this doesn't make up for the absence of the next chapters of my Ao3 series, but this is the most I can do as of now :)


	5. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Priest!Steve x Nun!Reader  
Warnings: Nonconsensual, spanking, corporal punishment, blowjob, offensive to religion, god and Christianity.
> 
> Inspired by @sophiria's idea. Based and set on AHS: Asylum.

It was never easy being a nun, and things had become much worse since you had joined the Briarcliff Manor. Not because living and working in the creepy asylum was tough, but because living under Father Rogers' sadistic regime was impossible.

Cursing the holy man behind his back was not right per se, but nothing that went on in the Manor could be called right. He was aware that you were young and new, yet he never did anything to help you adjust to the harsh environment. Instead he was obsessed with making everything hell for you.

"Sister (y/n), why must you constantly disappoint me?"

You could argue that you had not done nothing wrong. That would only make him add twenty more lashes to your already sore butt. So, you kept your lips sealed and maintained your bent over position on his desk and waited for him to hit you with the cane.

His hand massaged your exposed ass before he began the punishment. You chose not to talk about that unrequired physical contact. You couldn't when you were crying in pain.

It was humiliating to be a grown woman and yet be treated in that manner by another man. God's will could not be questioned, much less Steve Rogers' will. 

He forced you to keep a count and speak the numbers aloud even though they would dissolve into indecipherable whimpers by the end. Everyone in the sanitarium would hear of your predicament, their pitiful gazes would follow you when you would step out of his office. 

You knew not to change your position after he was done. Steve set the cane on the desk, right before your eyes. The cool air pricked on the burning welts.

Your cheeks took the same color as the priest went to stand behind you to examine the harm inflicted. It was a routine. He held your buttcheeks with each hand and mushed them between his fingers, uncaring of how it made you squeal.

The horror only increased when his fingers found their way to your pussy. The fact that he shouldn't be touching you like that didn't even matter in front of how your bodily fluids shouldn't be coating his skin.

He tutted with judgement.

"A sinner like you will find no place in heaven. I shouldn't even keep you here. You should be admitted into the asylum so that we could treat that sick mind of yours," he snarled.

"I am sorry! Please forgive me, Father!"

You couldn't believe it when he spanked you with his own hand in response. Should you be telling him that he was crossing limits?

He muttered something inaudible to himself as he crouched down. You felt his hot breath brush over your privates. You froze on the desk, contemplating what you would do if he did what you thought he was going to do.

Relief washed over you when he began sliding your panties from your ankles up to your thighs. The tips of his fingers brushed against your skin as he did so. It was again an unnecessary gesture, one he had never offered to do before, but who were you to argue with him. 

"Get up," he ordered.

You turned to him with your head bowed down in shame. Little hiccups erupted from your throat as you wiped your tears.

Steve cupped your face with one hand, letting your tears soak it, and tilted your face towards him.

"You are Satan's minion, aren't you? Sent here to corrupt me and tempt me into committing sin?"

You were dazed at his hurtful accusation. 

"Wh-what do you mean, Father?"

He smirked. "Don't pretend to be innocent. I am aware that you are just a harlot inside."

You winced and pulled away from him.

"Father, I am not!"

"Do not worry. I know what you must to do to repent, my child," he said as he stepped closer to you.

You were efficiently trapped between him and the desk. Too afraid to touch him without his permission, you could only cower into yourself. Steve, however, had no such inhibitions. He easily pressed the whole of his body against you.

A hardness grinded over your stomach through his robe. Words failed to form on your tongue. 

Steve's lips lingered close to your face and skimmed over your skin.

"Get down on your knees, my child."

You couldn't resist an attempt to push him at that. Steve began pushing you back in response, your knees buckled under the pressure. 

The crosses hanging from both of your necks collided with each other, reminding you that God was watching. But not to him.

"You will do as I say, Sister (y/n) or you will find yourself strapped onto a bed in one of the cells," he threatened.

"B-but, Father, it's not right. W-we have our oaths-"

Steve slapped you hard across your face. You should have expected that.

"Do not dare to remind me of my oaths, Sister, when you yourself are such a whore," he hissed.

You held your swelling cheek with one hand and looked to him to object again.

"Not another word," he warned you.

He clicked his fingers and pointed at his feet. You held in your reluctance and disgust and did what as he said.

His cock was up and ready to be pleasured. The man seemed less like a priest and more like Satan incarnate himself. 

He cluthed your wimple and pulled your head towards him. You held his hips to keep yourself steady. 

Fearing his wrath and not God's, you opened your mouth and took him in. He pushed forward and filled your throat with his girth, making you choke and rasp for breath. The Father moaned obscenely and more than hating him, you felt ashamed of yourself to have gotten into this situation.

_Oh Lord in heaven, forgive me for my sins._


	6. The End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dark!StevexReader  
Warnings: Rape, coercion, threats of violence, somewhat graphic description of violence, loss of virginity.
> 
> Set in a Walking Dead AU.

It was the end of the world and you had nowhere to go, no one to protect you. Until you found him. Or rather he found you.

You had been at the verge of being eaten alive by a pack of walkers when the hulking blond came tearing through each of them. Of course, his friends were there to help him as well.

He was the picture of a saviour. A Prince Charming covered in black blood and decaying flesh. You had been more than grateful at that time. You had been saved, you had found living people. They gave you shelter and food. You were finally safe.

Of course nothing came without a price even though the governments had fallen and capitalism had vanquished. It was time to revert back to the barter system. More precisely, old school prostitution for you.

"You knew that this was going to happen one time or another," Steve said.

You had known that the very day you met him. He had been a hundred times more delighted to have found you than you were to be saved by him. As was the rest of his solely male composed group. You were probably the first living female they had looked upon in a long while. 

Their stares had been as ravenous on you as Steve's if not more. But he was the alpha of the group, therefore he gets the first go. 

At least he waited for six full days before making his intentions clear. He made sure that you were taken care of, that you were well fed and hydrated and provided as much as he could to you given the hell hashed situation of the world. And as if that was not enough, he also kept the other men at bay. None could touch you, not when Steve had given the word.

But the six days were nowhere near enough for you to mentally prepare yourself to be claimed by him. To understand that you must let him have his way with you if you wished to subscribe for a lifetime of his food, shelter and protection services. You definitely shouldn't have been knee deep in denial.

Your body trembled as he carefully slipped off the garments from it. He made no comment when you covered your exposed breasts with your arms. A slight smirk shone on his face, probably amusing at your reluctance.

A sob caught in your throat when he hooked his fingers in the waistband of your shorts. His knuckles dug into your pelvis. You instinctively dropped your arms so that you could attempt to claw off his prying hands from yourself. But it seemed that he was made of stone. 

"(Y/n)," he warned.

"P-please, I have never…"

You were too naive to understand that it was in no way a sound argument to give. The bulge in his trousers had only gotten harder at that knowledge.

"Shh. Sometime had to be the first time," he said before he all but ripped the cloth off of you.

The hunger in him had been increased by tons. 

"Better me than any savage survivor you would have found out there. You wouldn't want to know what some of those men would to do to your sweet little body."

You stared up at him doubtfully. The idea of any other man seemed better to you as compared to him at that moment.

"Trust me. I have seen the remains, like carcasses after the lions and hyenas have nibbled off the meat."

_So, is this better?_

"You don't believe me?" He asked as he cupped your jaw with a hand. "I will show you."

Steve went by the bed and picked up his jacket. He fetched for something in the pockets and produced a few polaroids for you to see. It was as if he had been ready for this case event, he was prepared to scare you into submission if calm persuasion did not work. 

Your heart wrenched at the images of the dead girls. Their naked bodies covered in dirt and blood, some had their flesh torn, some had their limbs cut off. You would have puked if you hadn't immediately turned away.

"Some of them have taken to cannibalism. You wouldn't want to be found by them, would you?"

You weakly shook your head as you held your sickening stomach with both hands.

"Good. Now get on the bed. On your fours," he ordered.

Now that it was clear what would happen to you if you chose to refuse any further, you let yourself go. 

_It's alright._

Tear drops wetted the white sheets beneath you. You fisted the fabric with both hands while Steve undressed behind you. 

The point of focus here was quite clear. It did not matter that a man was about to rape you when he was the very reason that you could rest your knees on the soft mattress rather than scrape them on crude tarmac or rough forest floors.

The warmth of his hands on your hips gave you no comfort. You wished to jerk away when his throbbing cock slipped through your dry folds. 

His solution for your lack of enthusiasm was mere spittle on your hole and two digits to spread it around.

"I will prepare you another time," he said.

You buried your head into the pillows as he began burying himself inside you. The pain was searing. You could feel yourself tear around his girth and the blood trickle down your thigh.

You wanted to tell him to stop, but he was too far gone to do that now. 

All you could do was bite down on your lip or your hand to minimize your cries as he began pounding into you. Not for his or your sake. But because you feared that the walkers would be attracted to your hideout if they heard your agonizing wails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you guys enjoyed this, but anyone did would you like to see more parts in drabbles of with Steve and other MCU characters?


	7. The End Of The World (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dark!Tony x Reader, Dark! Steve x Reader  
Warnings: Noncon, oral sex, voyeurism, facial.

"Easy does it," said Tony.

There was nothing easy about the way he was forcing his cock down your throat. You pushed at his hips, but not with the intention of removing him as Steve was watching. Now that he had had you, he allowed the other men to have a taste as well. And he didn't fail in reminding you what would become of you if you dared to protest.

"You belong to us," he told you.

You could be happy being their bitch or an undead corpse lurking in the wilderness. There was no choice to be made there.You had to shred away your dignity and any sense of autonomy for their pleasure.

Steve stood not too far away with his pants pulled down and a hand fisting his cock to the sight of your throat being fucked by Tony. You were certain that you were going to have a sore throat after this, more so if Steve decided to have you give him a blowjob as well.

You produced humiliating choking sounds that mingled along with both the men's grunts and moans. 

"Fuck, so good," Tony whispered.

His eyes were screwed shut as the warmth of your mouth drove him closer to completion. It was your first time tasting the salty deposit on your tongue and it more than repelled you. 

"Swallow it all," Tony said.

You glanced at Steve to consider his opinion. He gave you a little nod of approval, his eyes darkened in warning if you did otherwise. You let the vile fluid slip down your oesophagus despite your visible dislike of it. 

Tony chuckled. "She obeys you well," he said as he tucked himself back in his pants. "Truly daddy's girl."

Your cheeks burned red. You want to refute him in some way, but it was better not to. Instead you made to pushed yourself off your knees. You were desperate to get yourself out of their presence.

In an instant Steve appeared before you. A strong hand wrapped itself in your hair and tilted your head back.

The tip of his twitching cock brushed against your lips as he continued to pump himself furiously. 

You saw him bend, his face twist and heard the choked groan escape from his lips, yet you were surprised when the thick white ropes showered over your skin. The hot seed painted different areas of your face, your forehead, your nose, your eyelashes and most of it dribbled down your lips and chin.

You were frozen, unable to decide whether you should run to bathroom to wash yourself or wait to see if you could amuse him in some other way.

Indeed he had a last thing left to do. He ran his fingers through the semen and brought it to your tongue. 

"Lick it clean," he said.

Tony was in the background, appreciating the scene as you lapped at Steve's fingers to remove the revolting substance from it. The remenants began crusting over your skin.

You held in the tears and waited for him to finish. He grinned at you and gave you a slight slap on the cheek, indicating that you were free to leave.

You wasted no time in scrambling to your feet and rushing away from the men.

"Don't wash it," he said.

You paused on your tracks, your legs suddenly confused about where they should lead you to.

The tightening of your skin was so uncomfortable that you were itching to rub it raw. You turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Don't you dare wash it. I want to see you wearing that when I come to your bed tonight."


	8. End Of The World Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dark!Thor x Reader x Dark!Steve   
Warnings: Noncon, anal sex, painful sex, spitroasting, double penetration, threesome.

If you had been afraid of Steve forcefully popping your vaginal cherry, you were way terrified of losing your anal cherry. That too to a man as gigantic as Thor.

He was the biggest and bulkiest out of all of them and you doubted that he'd even be able to fit inside your pussy, much less your ass. 

"I'll make it fit," was his determined response.

It seemed that Steve was worried as well. Probably for different reasons though. He hadn't been too impressed by the idea of letting Thor be the first one to take your ass. There had been a bit of argument, and using the card that Steve already got to fuck one of your holes, Thor decided that he should be given access to the others.

They talked about you as if you were just a piece of meat, mere property. Neither of them cared for your apprehensions as they debated callously over the topic.

At last they had you bent over, face down and ass up for Thor. 

Your upper body rested on Steve's lap. It enabled him to both hold you in place and pet your head to calm you down.

"Shush, kitten. It's going to be fine."

You begged to differ. They hadn't even bothered to find appropriate lubricants. The apocalyptic state of the world didn't help you convince them to do so either. 

Thor applied a small amount of petroleum jelly to your puckered hole and some to his own dick. You didn't even need to see him in order to fathom his size. You could feel the weight of it and the hardness when he slapped it on your thigh.

"Get ready," Thor announced before he began pushing himself inside.

Your muscles seized up in a second and you jumped forward. Thor quickly grabbed your hips and pulled you back into him.

"Don't move, (y/n). And relax, it'll hurt less," Steve said as he rubbed your back.

Thor penetrated you again. It wasn't easy putting himself inside and he had to put some extra force into it to get the first few inches inside you.

You dug your nails into Steve's thigh and buried your face into him, not caring for the evident bulge poking at your cheek.

"It hurts so much," you croaked.

"Thor, go easy on her. We don't want to break her just yet," Steve told him.

"Well, whether you like it or not, Steve, she is going to be a bit broken after this."

Steve coughed up a chuckle. He tried not to focus on the darker thoughts in his mind and pay attention on soothing your writhing and mewling self. 

It was impossible not to cry when you felt like you were being split in half. The pain was much worse than your first time with Steve. 

Steve's soft cooing fell on deaf ears because you had no mind space left to listen to him. All you could concentrate on was the burning pain in your ass as Thor filled you with his length that never seemed to come to an end.

Thor pushed the last of his inches in with a sharp thrust that made you wail.

"Thor!" Steve hissed.

"I know…I just can't help it. She is so tight. Feels real good around me," Thor moaned ecstatically.

He began fucking you mercilessly.Stars blinked in front of your eyes and you felt as if your soul was leaving your body.

You did not even realize when Steve had freed himself from his bounds and presented his own manhood to your mouth.

Your lips fell open in order to voice your refusal, but you were too overwhelmed to use words. Steve, however, took the opportunity to put himself in your oral cavern.

You whined around his cock, the vibration thrummed through him and coaxed a groan. You beat a hand on his thigh.

"I know, baby," he said, his fingers ran through your hair and pulled you down himself. "I am just trying to distract you from the pain."

If by that he meant choking you till you ran out of enough oxygen to be able to make sense of your surroundings then he was right. Because your senses went numb when he rammed himself in your throat.

For a few seconds you felt nothing. But then he pulled out and your breath returned to you. You could once again feel Thor's bruising grip on your hips and his rough rutting inside you.

Both men held you at each end and drilled you without a care. You bounced like a toy between them. Every bit of your body was getting sore. Being filled by one cock was hard enough for you, but taking two cocks at once seemed impossible. You obviously weren't handling it very well.

They were demanding and tried to take more than your body's capacity to give. However, it did not matter to them if you lost energy and went limp.They had no qualms in fucking you as if you were a ragdoll and you had no place or chance to object them either.

Steve was the first one to empty his seed down your throat, forcing you to swallow it. Thor went longer, you would expect a man of his stature to have more stamina. 

You weren't sure why he wasn't the leader, the alpha of the group. But you were thankful that he wasn't because there was no way you would have been able to handle being taken by him as many times as Steve took you in a day. 

By the time Thor actually finished inside you Steve had already pleasured himself with his hand and shot his cum all over your hair and back. 

A sharp pain jolted through your body as Thor pulled out. He parted your ass cheeks and admired the way his pinkish cum leaked out of your gaping hole.

"She looks pretty like this," he commented.

"I should click a picture of this," Steve said.


	9. The End Of The World Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dark!BuckyxReaderxDark!Steve  
Warnings: Noncon/dubcon, anal, double penetration, threesome.

Bucky licked his lips as Steve undressed you. The latter took his sweet time to grope your body in the process while the former enjoyed the show sitting comfortably on an arm chair. He lazily stroked his cock, not wanting to do the all work himself and leave something for you as well.

Steve rubbed you between your legs. Two fingers flicked your clit and two more stretched your hole open. That combined with his hungry sucking and biting on your shoulder made you lose control. Slick gushed from within you in anticipation for more. You could barely hold back your little moans.

“Enough now. I want her to cum on my cock, not your hand,” Bucky interrupted.

Steve chuckled darkly against your neck.

“It feels so good to play with her,” he said.

“Yeah, so let me play with her too!”

“Alright,” Steve grunted.

He grinded himself against your butt a last time before he stop his ministrations on you altogether.

“Go. Be a good girl,” he told you.

He shoved you unceremoniously in Bucky’s direction who caught you easily and pulled you over his lap. The brunet arranged your legs around him so that you straddled him and his cock brushed right through your slippery folds.

“Such a slut,” he taunted.

You made the mistake of staring into his lust filled eyes. His gaze burned you. He snickered as you tried to look away from him.

Bucky slid his fingers through your hair and used them to forcefully turn your head towards him.

“Eyes on me, doll. I want to see the faces you make when I fill you up.”

You nervously locked your eyes with his. The intense stare of his blue eyes made you both hot and cold at once.

He took your hands from the sides of your body and placed them on his shoulders. The tip of his cock nudged at your entrance.

“Hold on tight.”

He grabbed your hips and pulled you down on the whole of his length in one swift and sharp motion. You gasped.

He paused inside you, save for the slow circling motions of his hips. You were unaware of the way you yourself were bucking into him.

Bucky savoured the warmth that wrapped him. He ran his hands up your body and took your breasts in each of them.

“Move, doll. I am not going to do everything myself here,” he said.

“Ride me.”

“Do it,” Steve urged as well.

You tightened your grip on Bucky’s shoulders and willed yourself to begin moving up and down his cock. You were half ashamed of the heavenly flame that ignited inside you while the other half scorned you for enjoying the forced act.

Bucky didn’t make things any better by sucking on your nipples and playing with your clit. Sex before had been mostly painful, but this time you felt a little more immersed in the good part.

Steve’s groans echoed from behind you and the thought of him masturbating to your live action porno made you feel dirtied again.

“Finish up quick, Bucky. I need to have a go as well,” he panted.

Bucky whined with annoyance.

“Man, she’s with you all the time. I am not rushing anything,” he said.

“I’m letting you fuck her. Don’t make me rip her off you.”

Why was their conversation driving you closer to the edge? You had no idea. But it felt so arousing to hear two gorgeous men fight over you. Or maybe you were just being attuned to like what they gave you.

“Stop being an asshole. Just come and join me. She doesn’t have that third hole for nothing,” Bucky proposed.

“Fine.”

You stopped bouncing on him immediately, your body froze at his words. Bucky arched his brows at you.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Don’t,” you whispered, hoping that he would listen.

“Why? Are you scared?”

You nodded nervously. Everything felt so good the way it was. You didn’t want to ruin it.

Bucky grinned at you.

Steve came from behind and placed a hand on your shoulder while using the other to guide his cock through your crack.

“You gotta face your fears, darling,” Steve said.

He slid the tip towards your stretched cunt and collected all the wetness that he could.

“Otherwise how will you become the perfect depraved little slut for us?”

Steve and Bucky shared the laughter on that pathetic comment while you braced yourself to be filled beyond your limits.

The blond added a bit of his spit to your bodily juices and started entering you. You winched and fell forward on Bucky who held your firmly by your sides.

“It’s okay, doll. I got you,” he cooed.

But you couldn’t control your wriggling. The pain factor was returning to you as Steve pushed more of his girth through your tight ring of muscle.

“Goddammit she feels so tight this way,” Steve moaned.

“It’s too much,” you whined.

Bucky pressed his thumb on your clit and electric jitters found their way back to you.

“It’s alright, sweety. We are going to make you cum like this. It’ll all feel better,” he said.

You didn’t think it would feel better. But your mind changed when they both began moving in and out of you. They synched with each other and one would enter when the other would leave. At times both would be inside you together and it would be hard for you to breathe.

Nevertheless, both the cocks were doing something unimaginable to you. The pleasure spots in your pussy were getting crushed in between them in a delicious way.

Steve replaced Bucky’s hand in your clit while Bucky concentrated on stimulating your nipples. You gripped both men with each hand, digging your nails into them as you toppled off your sanity.

“Cumming already, doll?”

Your body shuddered between them and you squirted all over Bucky’s lap. Steve made some comment that consisted of the words ‘fuck’ and 'slut’. But you were to overwhelmed to make sense of it.

The men kept ramming into you without showing any signs of reaching completion. After your third orgasm you became too sore and exhausted to stay upright on your own.

Steve and Bucky held you up. They had changed their positions, but kept you stuffed in both holes.

“Stay awake, babe,” Steve said.

He slapped your face to get your attention.

“We are from over.”


	10. The End Of The World Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dark! Stehphen Strange x Reader  
Warnings: Noncon/dubcon, possessive behavior, edging, clashing of male egos, oral sex, fingering, daddy kink, begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is became longer than drabble...

At last you lay naked before the man, the doctor who tended to you, who repaired you every time the others broke you.

Stephen was the only one who hadn’t touched you yet, not sexually. And you feared him for his cold and rigid nature.Though you were grateful that he existed in the group so that someone could keep you fixed and healthy, but his sternness was terrifying at times.

You would often see the others smiling and joking among themselves and even with you, but you don’t remember this man’s lips twitching to form anything but a grimace.

After being molded into obedience by all of them, you waited submissively for Stephen to do what he wanted to with you. As did Steve.

“What are you waiting for?” Steve questioned.

Stephen was distracted from his scrutinizing stare of your body.

“You’re still here? Won’t you leave?”

Your breathing thinned as you saw Steve’s brows arch and his jaw twitch. Steve never let any one of them touch you without his supervision, he was weirdly possessive in that way, and you didn’t know what he would feel about Stephen’s idea.

“Why would I leave?”

“So that I can get started?”

“You can get started now…”

Stephen chuckled darkly as he squared up to Steve.

“Don’t get me wrong, Steve, but I am not quite fond of being watched by you while I fuck,” he argued.

“Why? Are you that bad? Your dick’s small?”

“You can think whatever you want. But I like my privacy and I don’t enjoy sharing either.”

You weren’t sure why you were panicking but the heat was certainly rising in the room. For once the dark glares were not sent in your direction.

“You know the rules, Strange,” Steve hissed.

“I do,” Stephen replied. “I don’t abide. So, if you want to take her with you then do so, just don’t bring her back to me when you hurt her again.”

_Oh shit._

You could see from Steve’s expression that he was not used to being talked to in that manner. His fists clenched at his side. He may want to punch Stephen, but he was not a small, docile girl who could be beaten into compliance. Stephen was just as strong and an important member of the group, given his vast medical knowledge.

“So, what is it going to be, Steve?”

Steve narrowed his eyes at Stephen. He glanced at you and you waited for him to pass his judgement.

“Alright,” he said, pushing down his ego. “I’ll leave. But I’ll have her back first thing in the morning.”

“As you say,” Stephen agreed.

Steve came to you and you propped yourself up on the bed. He bent down and took your face in his hand. From a distance it would seem like he was about to plant a loving kiss on your lips. But his grip was harsh and bruising and there were no kisses.

His lips skimmed the skin below your ear.

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much. I’ll know,” he whispered the warning in your ear.

Shivers went down your body. How were you supposed to guarantee that? Nothing was ever in your hands. Why were you being condemned for Stephen’s actions?

Steve left you with a sense of fear and dilemma. You felt unsafe in his absence as much as you did in his presence.

“Bunch of savages,” Stephen scoffed the moment the door closed shut.

He carefully shredded his clothes and placed them together on a chair before he made his way to you.

He was as muscled as the rest of them, just more intimidating.

“Why did you do that?” You asked him.

Stephen smirked at you.

“Steve can act like he’s the alpha all he wants, but I m not gonna act like I am second to him, that imbecile nuthead.”

You were worried by his way of thinking. You wondered if you should report all this to Steve or not.

You shifted uncomfortably on the bed as Stephen approached you with his belt. He sat down beside you and asked for your hands.

He read your reluctance and commented soon after he was done tying up your wrists together.

“You are used to Steve guiding you, aren’t you?”

He gently caressed the side of your face and tucked the loose hair strands behind your ear. You pouted your lips and nodded.

“It’s alright. His ways can be unlearned. Soon you will know that you belong to me, not him,” he said.

Stephen predicted your action before you could even fully open your mouth. He clamped a large hand over your mouth, muffling your cry beneath it.

“Don’t be stupid, (y/n). Calling Steve won’t do you any good. Besides, why would you want him to come here anyway? He is just a mindless savage. I am the one who can truly take care of you in every way,” he said.

His free hand slithered down the middle of your body. His touch was like a feather’s caress. You writhed pointlessly beneath him as his fingers found their way between your legs.

Your thighs shut around him. Stephen easily parted them and cupped your mound with the whole of his hand.

“Two things can happen, dear (y/n).”

His fingers teasingly brushed over your slit.

“You will do everything I say and I will be nice and gentle, give you pleasure as well, or…”

He brought his hand down from your mouth to your breast.

“You can disobey me and I will be harsh.” He twisted your sensitive nipple hard enough to make you think that he’s going to rip it off.

“Stop!”

“We’ll see what choice you make,” he said.

Stephen lowered his mouth to take in your bruised nipple. His warm tongue lapping at it felt oddly soothing. Meanwhile, two digits went past your entrance and filled themselves up to the knuckles as his thumb pressed down on your clit.

It didn’t take long for you to begin squirming for entirely different reasons.

“You are not allowed to cum, not unless I say so,” he spoke into your ear, his voice was so deliciously deep and velvet like.

“Otherwise I’ll punish you.” To emphasize that point he bit down on your collar bone.

There’d be a mark left for Steve and the others to see. Tears pricked your eyes as the mix of anxiety and pleasure took over you.

He knew perfectly where to curl his fingers and swirl them around and his mouth had latched over your clit as well.

“Please, can I?” You squeaked softly.

“You’d have to be louder than that,” he said.

You raised your voice a little, making sure that it wouldn’t travel outside the walls. You hadn’t forgotten Steve’s words.

“That won’t do, sweetheart. I want to hear my name. I want them to hear my name,” he said.

“Please, he’ll kill me!”

Stephen retrieved his fingers from you and raised his head to look upon you.

“I won’t let him. Don’t you worry about that,” he said.

He positioned his head between your legs and slung your thighs over his shoulders. Your body shuddered as he licked a long stripe from your slit to your clit.

Your toes curled as he penetrated you with his tongue. The fire stoked inside you once again, ready to blast away at any moment. You only mumbled your pleadings to him, but he didn’t let you cum.

Stephen made a point to bring you close to the edge by working magic with his tongue and his fingers and then stop right when you were about orgasm.

“I’ll keep doing this all night, (y/n). And if I don’t hear you begging my name by the end of it then I’ll punish you in the worst way possible,” he threatened.

You didn’t know who to be more scared of. You would be more affected Stephen’s actions in the near future, yet you were afraid of answering to Steve afterwards.

But your thoughts became fuzzier the more orgasms he robbed you from. Your body and mind begged for you to just give in. Deal with the rest later.

“Let go of your fears, (y/n),” Stephen urged you.

And you had to… You just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, let me cum, Stephen!” You screamed.

“Louder,” he said.

Your words would for sure have echoed throughout the house.

“Who do you belong to?”

You bit your lips. That would be too much to say and even you knew that in your mad state.

“Tell me who you belonged to and I’ll let you cum.”

His tongue assaulted the special spot inside you for the umpteenth time.

You grinded your teeth before finally shouting, “I belong to you, Stephen!”

“Who is your daddy?”

“You are my daddy, Stephen,” you cried.

“That’s right. Cum for your daddy, baby girl.”

And that’s all it took for you to come undone. He didn’t even need to say it, but you screamed his name as you came.

You were in the middle of riding the torturous waves to the end when someone banged the bedroom door.

“Open up, Stephen! That’s enough!”

Steve’s angry voice eluded you.

Stephen laughed. He was already on his knees, his cock ready to thrust inside you.

“Come back later, Steve. I’m not done with her yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part from TEOTW smut series. The rest is open to your interpretation and imagination :)


	11. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dark!Steve x Reader  
Warnings: Noncon, implied violence, sex in the woods.

Your feet bled from the continuous stomping on sticks, stones and broken leaves. No one in their right mind would run off into the woods, in the pitch black of the night, that too bare foot. But you were far from sanity.

Shreds of what remained of your dress stuck to a few parts on your body, the rest flew behind.You didn't pay attention to the stupidly easy trail you were leaving behind yourself.

A trail wouldn't matter, his enhanced senses could hear your pitiful sprint through the forest. You could also hear the beating of his heavy steps on the earth following close behind you. 

There was determination in you. The cold night air did not slow you down. You were sobbing as you ran further. Your body was begging for you to give up. Your mind was telling you that the fear was above your level of comprehension. _Just stop. Let him find you. Let it happen._

"No," you cried to yourself.

Your name echoed through the thicket of trees like a wolfish howl. He was close. So close. The pain beneath your soles was unbearable. Your lungs were on the verge of collapsing.

"Stop running. It's useless!" You could hear him from not more than a few feet behind you.

"Fuck, fuck, please."

The distance shortened with every half of the passing seconds. Yet, you ran. Your heart threatened to burst out of your chest.

A hand reached towards you and grabbed at the tail of your hair. In an attempt to escape from his grip you managed to tumble off and fall face first into the damp ground.

Steve bent down and you felt his hands on your shoulders. You wriggled violently and kicked your legs back at him. 

"Stop, let me go!"

A hit landed near or on his shins. You could tell that by the way he groaned and toppled over your body.

You tried to crawl away from beneath him before the weight of his body to could pin you down.

"Fucking bitch. I'll kill you," he growled.

You gazed at the endless forest in front of you through teary eyes. It seemed futile, but you were ready to run for another thousand miles till the flesh peeled off your feet, all to escape from this heathen of a man who falsely advertised himself as a hero. 

You had been so stupid to believe that.

You would never have imagined that you'd ever be this desperate to get away from the handsome American specimen. Any good soul would pity you if they could witness your plight as you struggled to drag yourself out from below him.

You had almost succeeded when two claw like hands wrapped around each of your calf. The grip was firm, strong like steel. You couldn't move with any amount of your strength.

"No," you cried, foreseeing the worst already.

The soil stuck to your wet cheeks, your exposed flesh, and filled in your nails as you dug them into the floor to keep yourself grounded. The earth scraped over and collected in your hands as Steve pulled you back.

He flipped you over as if you were made of cotton. Your heart stopped beating at the sight of his rage ridden face. Even with the bruising and bleeding on his forehead, caused by your own retaliation, he appeared menacing. The red only added to his monsterous persona. 

Your wrists are pinned beside your head and your body was caged underneath his weight. He pressed the whole of his length along yours. The bulge trapped in his jeans grinded against your bare mound.

Your voice failed to escape your throat as you mouthed a plea to him. 

"I wanted to be nice," he said.

He reached down between you both to undo his button and zipper. 

"I was going to be nice."

Your thighs were parted roughly. The head of his cock poked at your not so slick entrance. The sickness whirled around you stomach. Your mind and body froze altogether.

"I'm not going to be nice anymore."

He pushed himself forward. You emitted a shrill shriek as you felt yourself tear to accommodate him.

"Please," you whimpered. "It hurts."

Steve grinned. A satisfactory expression painted on his face as he sheathed himself inside you, filling you up beyond your capacity.

He chuckled as he brought his face down to yours. The heat of his breath fell on your icy skin. 

You turned your head away, but he caught you by the neck and forced you to look at him. The pressure of his hand made it harder for you to breathe.

"Good. I want it to hurt."


	12. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sam Winchester x Reader  
Warning: Nonconsensual.

"Oh dear, didn't your parents teach you not to talk to strangers you meet on the road?" Sam asked with amusement. His voice deep and smooth and penetrating.

The previously innocent and kind seeming face now fashionedned an nasty evil smirk. Dark eyes glimmered with lust at you through the shade of his long dirty blonde locks.

Tears coated your cheeks though you had tried your best to contain them. You struggled to push the large man off yourself. He was too heavy, too strong.

"You sick fuck," you grunted with disgust as you felt him everywhere on your body.

His lips and teeth nipped away at all the skin that he could find. A hand pawed at your breasts while long and thick fingers prodded at your virgin entrance.

"You came to me. Gosh, you were so stupid to actually think that I'll give you any help without trying getting into your pants first," he mocked. "Girls like you are so dumb. A little attention from a handsome man and you go weak in the knees and the brains."

Sam snickered at your predicament, making your whole body redden with shame. The worst part was that you couldn't even counter him. You had been stupid. So stupid to have been on the road all by yourself like that….

You could only cry and push weakly on his hard, muscled chest, pressing one palm firmly on the strange pentagram tattoo etched on his tanned flesh. Your heart pounded as your heard him undo his belt.

His thick manhood slapped free on your inner thigh and you swallowed dryly as you fathomed his size. You would have expected no less from this beast of a man. Your stomach churned and the temperature of your skin rose. 

The mere intrusion of his tip seemed too much to take. A scream choked up your breath when he plunged himself into you without any reserve.

_Too big._

Sam did not care. He only thrusted in and out, entirely focused on his own pleasure. Your sobs and weak slapping on his chest made him go harder.

He took your hands by the wrists and pinned them above your head as he bent over you. He licked a wet stripe along the trail of a tear.

"Quite now," he whispered, placing a toothy kiss on your neck. "Don't be such a cry baby, (y/n). The worst part hasn't even started yet."


	13. Dark Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could I pls request dark!steve x reader, where she is dating or married to someone else and steve is like obsessed with her and fcks her in front of her boyfriend??
> 
> Warnings: noncon, cuckhold, dirty talk

Steve swayed your terrified body from left to right to a tune of the forties. Tears had soaked his shirt where your cheek was planted on his chest. His hand trod dangerously close to the curve of your butt. But you could not do anything if he even decided to touch you as he pleased, you were powerless against him.

His boner became painfully evident on your belly by each passing second. Your pounding heart called for your husband. He left you defenceless at the whims of Captain and his friend. How could he be so reckless?

A scuffle of heavy and hurried footsteps echoed from the hallway.

“He is here,” Bucky informed.

Steve pulled you back into him as soon as you tried to turn your head to look for your lover. He tutted at you like you had been a bad child.

“Be a good girl, love,” he whispered over your hair.

“What the fuck?” You heard Kaleb’s voice thunder from behind.

Steve twirled with you in a circle to enable you to see Bucky holding back an angry Kaleb. He probably had no chance against the supersoldiers.

“Kaleb! Help me!”

You attempted to twist out of Steve’s large arms, but his tight embrace kept you flush against his body.

“Get your hands off her, you son of a bitch!” Kaleb screamed as he struggled in the Bucky’s hands.

“Now that’s no proper way to talk in front of your lady, Kaleb, is it?” Steve chided.

“What do you want?”

Steve smirked at the man and narrowed his eyes at him.

“I want you to watch while I fuck your wife’s tight little cunt.”

You visibly showed your distress at Steve’s choice of words and his ugly threat by increasing the fervour with which you writhed in his arms. He laughed at you, responding to your weakness by grinding you more on his hard-on.

“Keep that up, baby and you’ll make me come in my pants,” he teased.

Bucky laughed. Every inch of your body felt dirty.

“Go to hell, Steve! Just take us away! Why are you doing this?” You demanded.

Steve shrugged. “This is what happens to traitors like you. Kaleb will go to prison for what he did, but sweetheart, you need to pay for being a little tease.”

He shamelessly slipped a hand up your skirt and cupped your mound.

“This pussy needs to take care of the number of the times you left me hard and wanting.”

Kaleb spewed a chain of incoherent curses at Steve while a new round of tears spilled from your eyes. Steve was more than happy to hear Kaleb stew in his misery while he openly groped your curves.

“And since you stupid couple planned together to play with my heart and dick, you both will have to bear the consequences.”

At the end of his speech, Steve threw you to the floor and stood over you. The dark of his blue eyes ran across your body. He saw you trying to raise yourself and shook his head at you.

“No, sweetheart. You lay back like a good little doll or Bucky here will blow your hubby’s brains out,” he warned.

Bucky had Kaleb in a chokehold that made him mute. You were certain that he could crush his skull with his vibranuim hand if he wanted to. If not for yourself, you had to comply for his safety even though there was only hell for the both of you either way.

“Bring him here, Buck. I want him to see when I put my cock in his wife.”

Steve beckoned them with his fingers. Within a few minutes, Bucky had him tied to a chair that faced you while the Captain undid his pants and stroked his erect cock while staring at you.

You gasped when he dropped to his knees and parted your legs around him. He wasted no time in ripping off your panties and running his hand through your folds.

“Look at that, son,” Steve said as he lifted his slick covered fingers in the air. “She’s quite the slut, isn’t she?” You closed your eyes and hid your face from Kaleb, hoping that he would understand that it was not your fault.

“Fuck you! I’ll kill you for sure!” Steve chuckled. He grabbed your hips and pulled your butt over his thighs. You shuddered as the tip of his leaking cock poked your entrance.

“We’ll see about that after I’m done filling each and every hole of this little whore with my come,” he taunted him.

Without a warning, he thrusted the whole of his length inside. A blood-curdling scream rang through your house. Steve gave you no time to adjust before he started rutting inside you with all his vigour.

“Oh, I’ve waited to do this for so long, baby girl. To make you mine,” he groaned for the both of you to hear.

“So tight. I’m sure Kaleb doesn’t fuck you good enough, does he?”

Your voice was reduced to gibberish moaning. Bucky had silenced Kaleb by putting his metal arm over his mouth while forcing his head to look at what was happening to you.

“She likes it too much,” Bucky remarked cockily.

“She does. I can feel she’s about to come,” Steve panted. “Let me help with that.”

Your muscles tightened in horror as he started a delicious assault on your clit. It broke down all your resolve to hold back your building orgasm.

“Come for me, darling. No point of being shy from your daddy,” he teased as he struck your g-spot repeatedly with his cock.

Steve lowered himself and secured your mouth with his to swallow the scream that came with your explosive orgasm. Your body arched into him before you plopped on the floor.

“Beautiful,” Steve said.

He straightened himself again and set into a rougher and faster face to fuck you with.

“My turn now. Keep your eyes open while I fuck a baby in your wife, son.”


	14. The Wolf's Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are forced to marry your betrothed even after he killed your family.
> 
> Pairing: Dark!Robb Stark x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Noncon, forced marriage, breeding kink, death

He wanted you. He killed your family and conquered your lands, yet he wanted you. But how could he expect you to invite him into your body with open arms?

Robb Stark, the new King of the Seven Kingdoms, circled your trembling body much like a hungry wolf of the North. The walls of the room seemed to close around you with every step that brought him nearer.

He tilted your chin up with his fingers and made you match his eyes.

“Why the tears, my love? Are you not happy to be my Queen?”

You stared at him with disbelief through a blurred vision. A hiccup was your response.

“You seemed to be happy when you became my betrothed.”

_That was before._ Before he waged a war against the Lannisters which compelled your family to loyally fight for the crown. He said that he was avenging his father’s death, but he wanted you to keep away from such thoughts and love him as if nothing had happened.

“You are a traitor, a usurper,” you weakly reverted.

His fingers formed into a palm that tightened around your jaw. He pulled you to his face, forcing you to stand on your toes as his nails dug into your bone. Hot breath fanned on your face while his beard scratched your skin.

“Be grateful that I didn’t kill you with the rest of your family,” he growled in your ear.

In a mad rage, he tossed you on your wedding bed where you had to consummate your marriage with him. The white sheets beneath you were supposed to soak the evidence of Robb being the first man to defile you.

Robb hurriedly freed himself of his silken clothing as you watched him in horror. He revealed to you his scar littered marble-like body. It was a menacing sight for a person who was aware that they were going to be ravaged by that man.

“You belong to me, darling, ever since we were little. You cannot escape your fate,” he said as he opened his britches.

You had once fantasised about being taken by Robb until you were raw due to his assault. Those fantasies had been tarnished and stained with blood.

His hands shot to your calves as you attempted to crawl away. With one pull he had you sprawled beneath him and your legs widened around his hips.

Robb took your fighting hands in his grip and pinned them together above your head. He hooked his fingers in the collar of your wedding gown and ripped it through the middle without a care of the expenses that got it made.

You shrieked and squirmed but found yourself to be of no match to his beastly strength. He quelled your revolt by resting his weight on your body and closing his lips over yours. He moaned and savoured your taste.

He rubbed your womanhood to life with his fingers as he nipped the skin on your neck.

“Please, Robb- you’re not like this,” you pleaded with the man of honour you had once known.

You hoped the goodness to be still in him despite of the power-hungry, bloodthirsty King that he had become. He grinned at you from the valley between your breasts.

“I’ve always been like this, always been madly in love with you.”

Many maidens would have swooned at his romantic confession, but not you. He scared you, his passion terrified you.

Robb climbed over you and positioned his manhood on your flower.

“You have always loved me as well. You will soon forget these delusions and learn your place, so we can have the beautiful family we once dreamt of.”

The Young Wolf penetrated you on his throbbing phallus, earning a deafening scream from your mouth.

“... two sons and a daughter. Remember?”

He spoke even as his voice strained from the tight warmth that engulfed his shaft. Your thoughts were far from the foolish, childish dream of a little girl. The pain of being impaled so impossibly consumed your body.

“We will have all that, my wife.”

You felt breathless as he filled you to the brim.

“I can hardly wait to see you round with my child,” he panted.

His hands cupped around the swell of your breasts and squeezed them.

“These leaking with milk...mhmm... it will be delicious,” he groaned as he licked his lips.

Your walls seared with pain and pleasure as Robb began thrusting at a faster pace.

He lowered himself to kiss you roughly again and again.

“We’ll have all the, my love...all that."


	15. I Wan You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a Steve x Reader where they are in an arranged marriage but he doesn’t want it, cheats on her and eventually leaves her? She is pregnant but he doesn’t know but she moves on and is happy with someone who loves her and the child. Steve sees this and he gets angry, possessive or jealous thinking that’s his family that guy is touching and reader belongs to him
> 
> Pairing: Dark!Steve x Reader
> 
> Warnings: past domestic abuse, murder, cheating, arranged marriage, angst and misery

Steve had you caged against the wall. Your baby cried in her crib, startled by all the screaming and shouting.

His eyes were red, teary. You could not believe it. This was a man of ice; he had been your tormentor and a cold uncaring husband. Seeing him desperate and begging gave you satisfaction, but not as much as the fear that he induced in you with his forced intrusion in your house.

“Please, I can correct this all,” he pleaded as his hands clutched your blouse for dear life.

“It’s too late for that, Steve,” you sobbed. “I have a life now.”

You did not have one back then. He did not care for the misery he gave you by being the cold husband who not only made his hate for you evident through his cruelty, but also made sure to carry back hickies, lipstick marks and scents of foreign perfumes back to the house for you to see that he does not need you. He implemented that thought of his finally when he slapped the divorce papers on your face.

Every inch of you had been crushed, and you did not want it to happen all over again.

“She’s my baby! Not his,” he growled.

The veins on his temple and neck ticked in his bursting anger. He had borne the searing weight of watching another man touch you and father his daughter for too long. He could not take it anymore.

Sharon’s kisses were not as entertaining as they were when you had been married to him against both of your wills. All he could think about then was how much he did not want you; all your flaws had been glaring to his eyes, but seeing you happy with another man made it clear to him just how precious you were. You had given him a sweet baby girl, and he needed you both in his life to be a good man.

“She’s _my_ baby! And he loves me. You don’t deserve anything!”

You punched his brick-like chest but he did not move an inch. He took your wrists and pinned them on the wall beside your head.

“I’m the man who you’re supposed to be with. Not him.”

He thought differently back then. Despite the match being arranged by your parents for the political benefit of both parties, Steve did not care about it. He thought of you as a burden. Your parents told you to compromise and adjust, focus on the power, wealth and benefits that came with being Captain’s wife. Though it had hurt you back then, you were glad that Steve divorced you because you finally learned how to breathe and find love once he left you to yourself.

“I don’t want you, Steve!”

“You will! It won’t be like before, I promise,” he spoke with desperation.

“But why? Why do you want me now?”

“I don’t know… I made a mistake, okay? You have to forgive me so we can move forward.”

“I can’t just—” Steve interrupted you by suddenly clamping his large palm over your mouth.

He shushed you as he turned his head to examine the doorway of the bedroom. At first, you were confused, but then you heard the clear footsteps coming from the hallway. Your heart skipped a beat. _It must be your fiancé._

Steve tightened his hand over your lips as you began to whine. He crushed the kicking of your legs by putting his tall ones over yours.

“Be quiet!” He reprimanded in a whisper.

He discreetly reached behind himself and pulled out a gun from his waistband. Your eyes widened and you shook your head furiously.

“Honeybun, where are you? Where are my girls?” Bill called from outside.

_His girls? _Steve just had to kill him. He needed to be punished for touching what belonged to Steve.

Bill’s steps came closer and closer to the bedroom. Tears flowed like a waterfall from your eyes. You could not understand why this was happening to you. Had you not suffered enough?

You prayed with all your strength that Bill would run out of the house before something bad happens.

It all happened in a flash of seconds. Bill had barely appeared in the door frame when the gunshot made your ears deaf. Blood splattered everywhere. The bullet seemed to penetrate your heart when you watched the dead body of your lover laying limp on the floor. Crimson liquid oozed from the hole in his head.

You could not scream when Steve stepped away from you. You fell to your knees in disbelief. Steve crouched down with you and took you into a hug.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’ll take care of everything,” he cooed as he rubbed your back.

You were repulsed but you did not have the energy to pull away. The pain numbed your whole body. Happiness had just entered your life and Steve took it all away. His promises of giving you love and care could not be believed, not after the hell he had put you through.

Steve lifted your face to his level and pressed his mouth to yours. One-sided as it always used to be, it was the most passionate kiss he had ever given you.

He broke the kissed and cupped your cheeks in his hands, bringing his forehead to yours as if you were long lost lovers reunited.

“We are going to be okay. You, me and our little princess, we will be a happy family…and soon there’ll be more little ones running around the house. Won’t that be good?”

His eyes sparkled with immense joy while yours gloomed due to the lack of light.

You remained still like a doll as he narrated his fantasy and promises of a life different than your previous one. What could you do? You had no power.

_Accept him, devote yourself to him. He is your husband, your duty._ Your mother’s words rang in your mind.


	16. Little Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do a dark!Tony in which he lured her into his tower and turn reader into his little pet? Forcing her to be his sex slave??
> 
> Pairing: Dark!Tony x Reader
> 
> Warnings: noncon, blackmail, coercion, smut.

“Fuck! You better had not learned those cock sucking skills from Cap,” Tony grunted as he watched you bob up and down his length.

You cringed at his suggestion. It made it more difficult for you to run your tongue around his shaft in a manner that would bring him closer to coming. Captain never thought about you like this. He may be the reason that you were on your knees in the first place, but he was not like that…

Tony spun with the small bug device in between his fingers while guiding your head to take more of his cock down your throat. Even as you choked and tears ran down your cheeks, you continued doing as he commanded.

He pulled your lips to his base until your nose pressed on his pelvis. You gagged and beat your hands on his thighs to let you up. Tony enjoyed your struggle, so did his cock as it spurted rope after rope of sperm.

You fell back on your hands when you finally released you. His come and your drool dribbled down your aching jaw as you glared at him through wet eyes.

Tony grinned without a hint of sympathy.

“Now don’t look at me like that, sweetheart. I’m not the one who asked you to put yourself on the line for me without giving you a backup plan.”

You crawled back on the floor of his penthouse as he stood up. He casually stroked his cock to life again as he stared at your vulnerable form.

“Shouldn’t have picked the wrong side if you did not want this to happen.”

With a huff, you wiped your mouth and raised yourself on your feet.

“You got what you wanted. Can I go now?”

Tony snickered as if you had said something foolish.

“Oh no, darling. You are not done yet,” he said as he stalked towards you.

Though Tony was shorter and less bulky than most of the other Avengers, he seemed just as or even more intimidating when you comprehended the factors of him using his immense wealth and advanced technology against you. That you were standing right in the middle of the Stark Tower, where he could do anything to you and not a soul would know, did not help calm you either.

You did want to help Steve and the other Rogues, but at the moment you highly resented them. None of them, not even you could have predicted that Tony could be such a deviant. You blamed it on his separation from Pepper and whatever happened in Siberia that made him return with a broken Iron Suit and bones.

“Tony, please don’t do this,” you begged as you took a step back.

“Oh, I’m not doing anything, honey. I’ll be more than happy to hand you over to the government and make sure that you spend the rest of your life on the Raft. Need I remind you of the new security measures they’ve taken after Steve helped the inmates escape? Not even he will be able to save you now. Although, I don’t think that he would even care about it, not when he finds out that you slept with the enemy.”

“I haven’t—”

“But you will. Right now,” he roared.

He grabbed your elbow before you could have made a run and yanked you forward until you were flush against his chest. He curled his arm around your back to keep you from moving. You shuddered as you felt his cock brush in between your thighs through your skirt.

Tony gently, yet creepily, ran his fingers through your hair and tucked the loose strands behind your ear.

“You’re going to be my little pet now, darling. You’ll take it whenever and wherever I want to. And after that, you are going to help me track where Steve and his little team are hiding so I can put their asses in prison.”

“Tony, please,” you whimpered as you pushed on his chest.

“No, no, pet. From now on you’ll either call me sir or daddy. Nothing else.”

He did not give you a chance to respond before he spun you around and bent you over the couch. He was quick to roll up your skirt and tear up your panties, giving himself quick access to your privates.

He pushed your head down on the cushion as he ran his fingers through your slit.

“Look at that. I don’t think that Steve or anyone for that matter would see you as a good girl if they saw how wet you are right now,” Tony poked.

You clenched your jaw with embarrassment and flailed against the couch but he kept you pinned with his strength.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. This will be a lot easier if you enjoy yourself,” he said as he positioned his leaking tip at your entrance.

Your shriek pointlessly echoed through his penthouse as he filled you to the brim with one push. He rested himself over your body and savoured the tight and warm grasp of your walls. His beard tickled your ear as he nibbled on the shell.

“Shit. I think I’m gonna have to thank Steve for putting you at risk,” he groaned.

Tony roped your hair into a fist and held your hip to ready himself for the rutting. You dug your nails where they could as you felt the veins on his dick drag out of your pussy.

He slammed back in without mercy.

“This deal is going to work out just fine, baby.”


	17. The Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dark winter soldier (still in hydra) with a breeding kink
> 
> Pairing: Dark!Bucky x Reader, Dark!Winter Soldier x Reader
> 
> Warnings: noncon/dubcon, breeding kink, lactation kink

The Winter Soldier kept you steady by holding you firmly with his metal arm. It was not the blood, neither the wounds and scars that bothered you. It was the man himself. His dark gaze seemed to eat up every part of your soul. You were more unsettled being aware that he must be thinking about something like that as well.

He pulled you onto his lap just as you placed the stitching needle and thread on the table. He gave you little chance to clean yourself. Your breath hitched as you grabbed his shoulders for support. His bulge was painfully apparent under your crotch.

Your heartbeat thrummed as he ran his flesh and metal arm across your sides, measuring the softness of your body against his harder one. His eyes fixated on your lips and breasts. You defensively folded your palms over your chest.

“Take off my pants, then yours,” he ordered.

“B-but, we are out of condoms, sir. Can I— can I—use my mouth instead?”

Your face heated up at your own lewd words. But you could not deny him your purpose. The man responded with a guttural growl of disapproval. His animalistic behaviour reduced you to shivers.

“No.”

“But, sir... I can’t get pregnant,” you argued.

“I don’t think that I offered you a choice. Do as you are commanded or you will be punished.”

His anger made you flinch. The fingers of the metal arm had made a tight grip on your hip. You chided yourself for trying to negotiate with him right after he had come from a fight. That was when he had the worst of the moods.

With trembling fingers, you undid his tactical pants and pulled out his girthy, throbbing cock. He allowed you a brief moment to stand up and take off your own clothes. Your shirt was ripped to tatters by his hands.

He wasted no time to have you on his thighs again. The side of his cock was pressed firmly on your clit and belly. He guided you to hump him like that as his mouth dwelled on your breasts.

You found yourself weakening under the stimulations. Arousal collected on your slit and your nipples pebbled due to the assault of his teeth and tongue. He produced a content hum at your taste.

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to be pregnant.”

He sat back on his chair and cupped your breasts with both hands.

“These,” he licked his lips. “These would be much more delicious when they start leaking with milk.”

His flesh hand travelled down to your belly and pinched the fat there.

“This would be much more beautiful once you are round with my baby,” he said.

You were frozen. You could not understand if he was talking kinkily in the heat of the moment or if he meant it all. The thought of being pregnant with his child, especially in the kind of circumstances that you both lived in was the least pleasing thought that could come to your mind.

The soldier snapped you out of your thoughts with a smack on your butt.

“Up, now. Put my cock inside you.”

Reluctantly, you raised yourself up and sank his bare cock into your unprotected vagina. His impossible size made you squirm and moan. Thankfully, taking him was not as unbearable as it had been the first few times. He had fucked you enough to have your body learn to adjust to take him.

The walls of the dingy apartment resonated the sounds of the pleasure being produced at both ends. You hooked your arms around his shoulders and let him take the lead when your mind became too fuzzy. He bucked into you a few times from underneath before he stood up abruptly.

He swept all the medical equipment from the table to make space for your body. He did not care for the cleaning up that you will have to do later on as long as he got a better angle to rut into you.

You could hardly complain about it when you yourself could only focus on reaching your orgasm. You gripped onto his strong muscly arms as stars danced in your vision. Your back arched on the wood and you gave yourself away to the bliss of pleasure with a scream like moan.

You were used to him using you for hours, making you sensitive and exhausted with multiple orgasms. But your senses came to an alert when you felt him twitching inside you.

“Please, pull out,” you said as you tapped on his hips.

He took your hands by the wrists and pinned them above your head. His pelvis thrusted at a feverish pace into you.

Through the shade of his long dark hair, you saw his grim eyes focus on your freshly emerging tears.

“You don’t tell me to do anything.”

He lowered his head to press his forehead on yours.

“If I want to cum inside you, I will. If I want to put a baby in you, I will,” he grunted.

You sobbed. The fear increased rapidly in your heart.

“Sir, please—I cannot!”

“Yes, you will... a baby would bring both of us some light.”

“They won’t allow us. They won’t be happy,” you cried.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll take care of them.”

Your voice became lost in your throat as his thrusts became bruising. You worried about becoming pregnant with a supersoldier baby and about them locking you up in some horrifying observation facility if they got to know about it.

His beard chafed your cheek and he groaned into your ear as he spilled his hot seed inside you. You felt incredibly full and dirty.

Without giving you a second of respite, he flipped you onto your stomach and slapped your ass.

“You look so pretty with my cum. I should keep you filled always.”

You shrieked as he sheathed himself again inside your battered pussy.


	18. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: dark!Alpha Steve x reader. She thinks she’s a beta until she runs into Steve. He forces the bond on her, I’d love to read this, but I understand a/b/o isn’t for
> 
> Pairings: Alpha!Steve x Beta/Omega!Reader
> 
> Warnings: noncon, forced claiming, abo dynamics tweaked by me.

Betas were not to be claimed by Alphas, but they must obey them. So, the hierarchy dictated. You were respected and trusted your Captain. He was your guiding Alpha and you followed him without question.

Naturally, it hurt when his desire for you became sickening.

He was an Alpha and according to the biological laws, he must find himself an Omega to tend to his needs. Your Beta body was not fit to take him.

Yet, Steve only wanted you.

He buried his head in your neck and inhaled deeply as if he were a starved man who wished to devour your delicious body. His pupils were blown out and his skin was hot as a furnace. Steve was in a rut and he needed an Omega. Not you.

“Captain, maybe we should find Agent Carter.”

Steve growled like a wolf. His white teeth were bared to you, he did not like your idea one bit. You did your best to hold him off as he pushed you down on your bed.

You could not imagine how Omegas ever handled their Alphas. Captain was not a usual one either. He had the strength of a supersoldier which made him all the more terrifying.

He threw the norms into the trashcan as he hungrily ripped off your clothes. You wanted to scream but you were not brave enough. Steve was still your Captain and you could not be so rude to him. Moreover, you didn’t expect that anyone would be able to fight him off, not when he had lost all his senses and could only focus on his carnal needs.

“Mine, you will be mine,” he purred between your breasts.

“I can’t—Captain,” you whimpered.

His chest rumbled in disapproval. He made a quick work of pants and revealed to you a cock that would tear through your body. His knot pulsated at the end; you were not meant to take it.

But your body defeated your arguments. His earthly scent invaded your senses and made you dribble with arousal.

“I’m not an Omega,” you said. That’s what you had thought to be true for all your life.

Steve clenched his jaw as he snapped your legs open for him. His eyes feasted on your womanhood.

“You are. I knew it since the first time I saw you,” he replied with certainty.

You shook your head furiously. It couldn’t be. He quelled your protests by spinning you around and planting you on your stomach.

“Present to your Alpha,” he ordered.

His Alpha command threw all your beliefs out of the window. Your body instinctively reacted to him and assumed the desired position without conscious thought. You couldn’t believe what was happening.

“That’s right,” he expressed his satisfaction at the way you bent down and raised your ass in the air for him. “You’re my pretty little Omega.”

He spanned the flesh of your ass and thighs with both hands before pushing your knees further apart. Steve collected your juices and spread it around. He used his fingers to stretch you open for him and with the other hand, he stimulated your clit.

He gave you unpredictable pleasure

Steve put his slick drenched fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

“Delicious. How can you say that you’re not meant for me?”

You could say it because the nudge of the head of his cock at your entrance felt impossible. Steve folded over your body, putting his hands beside your head and licked at the sensitive spot on your neck. He was ready to mount you and that made you squirm and mewl.

“Shh...be a good girl now. Your Alpha will take care of you,” he whispered into your ear.

The first inch itself sparked pain that made you lurch for escape. Steve held you down.

“It’s okay. Just relax. Breathe. It’s going to hurt a little but you’ll have to take it, my Omega.”

That was not reassuring, but you tried to calm down to make it less uncomfortable. Steve pushed in slowly, mindful of your fragility as he impaled you on his cock.

Your tears soaked the sheets that you gripped tightly. His hold was the only reason why your body had not given away yet.

By the time he had filled you to the hilt, you felt so full that you could not breathe. There was no space left in you that was not taken up by his cock. Steve paused and let you adjust to his size.

He pushed a little further, letting you feel the roundness of his knot at the end.

“You’ll have to take this too, sweetheart,” he told you.

“I can’t,” you sniffled.

“Yes, you can. You’ll take my knot and give me pups. You’re meant for me, Omega.”

“I’m not, I’m not!”

Steve shushed and pressed your head down to muffle your whining as he began moving his hips. To your surprise, the ache subsided a little after a few of his slow thrusts. It continued to be discomforting, but it was good enough to elicit moans from your lips.

He giggled against your neck with contentment. His teeth began scraping the point made for marking Omegas.

Before you could have done anything, he bit into your flesh. Blinding pain echoed through your body and numbed your consciousness.

You felt him pick up his pace and calling you ‘his’ before darkness consumed you.


	19. Love Is All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could I please request Thor x sister!reader where he secretly loves her and she is about to marry and he gets really upset and jealous?
> 
> Pairing: Dark!Thor x Sister!Reader 
> 
> Warning: Noncon, violence, pseudoincest (reader is adopted and not related by blood), yandere!Thor?

The skirt of your wedding gown was spread like a blooming flower on the bed. Your groom praised your beauty as he unlaced the knots that held the silk over your breasts. You giggled as his tongue tickled your neck.

Your core warmed at his lingering hands. You returned the favour by running your palms across his torso. He was a handsome man, not comparable to the Odinson Princes, but he was a kind man and you were glad that Odin had made such a match for you.

He had succeeded in undressing you from waist above. He celebrated by cupping your breasts and kissing your lips. You squirmed in his hands; you were both excited and anxious about the consummation of the marriage. It was going to be your first and you wanted to test for yourself the credibility of the various tales of horror and passion that you had heard from other ladies.

You had only begun undressing your husband when the door to your chamber opened with a loud bang. In came a fuming a Thor. You quickly hid behind your man and folded your hands over your breasts.

“What’s the matter, Prince?” Ivar asked.

“You.” Thor pointed at him with an expression of disgust.

“You cannot be with my sister.”

You noticed the crooked way he walked, his slurred tone and tutted to yourself. He was drunk. You could not believe that he was about to ruin your wedding night.

“Brother,” you called to him.

Though Odin had taken you from Midgard, much like Loki was taken from Jotunheim, you had been raised like a member of the family and were accepted by both brothers as a little sister. You appreciated Thor’s love and protection, but at times it went too far and you could not allow it on this occasion.

“Please, return to your chambers,” you pleaded.

“No,” he said.

You clutched Ivar tightly to yourself as Thor approached the bed, his menacingly large built seemed to grow with every step. Ivar took a defensive stance as well.

“You are supposed to be mine. Not his,” Thor grunted.

Ivar could barely put up a fight when the God grabbed his throat. He was lifted and thrown to the floor like a ragdoll. You screamed and tried to step out of the bed.

“You stay in the bed,” Thor roared at you.

You shivered at his command. You could not understand what was happening. Thor had never been scary to you.

“Brother, what are you doing?”

“He doesn’t.” Thor slapped Ivar. “Deserve to be.” Blood spilled from your husband’s mouth. “Your man.”

You could only cry as Thor punched Ivar into oblivion, maybe even death. It was a horrifying sight, but you assumed Thor had his reasons. Maybe he found that Ivar was a traitor or a bad man. Maybe he was doing all this to protect you.

Thor came to the bed and embraced you to his body, smothering your skin with splashes of blood. You sobbed into his chest, looking for his warmth that always gave you comfort. Both of you neglected your nakedness.

“What did he do?”

“He touched what belongs to me,” Thor grumbled as he brushed your hair with his fingers.

“That’s all?” You pulled away from him in shock.

Thor grabbed your jaw and pulled your face to his.

“You’re mine!”

The reek of liquor wafted on your nose.

“What are you saying, brother? Have you gone mad?”

You crawled away from him as you noticed the lust in his eyes. He defiled you with his gaze.

Thor reached forward to hold your body. He had you easily spread on the bed underneath him with one tug. You froze as he climbed over you and his hands touched you in ways that they shouldn’t.

He was your brother and you loved him with all your heart, how could he do this to you?

“Please, don’t.”

You would fight but your strength was a joke against his.

“Don’t be scared of me, little sister,” Thor spoke as he softened his eyes on your face. “I’ll never hurt you.”

His actions opposed his words. His hands parting your legs gave you no sense of safety.

“We can’t do this. You’re my brother,” you reasoned.

“I am, and I love you more than any other man in all of the Nine Realms,” he promised.

Desire and lust poured out of his blue irises. He muffled your protest by pressing his lips against yours. Thor pushed his body over yours until you lay like lovers in each other’s arms.

Tears leaked from the corner of your eyes as his hand reached between your thighs and found secrets forbidden to a brother. He let out a pleased growl into your mouth as he teased your sensitive nub to bring forth your juices.

His beard tickled your chest as he moved his lips to your clavicle. His assault rendered you weak and mewling. Your hands that tried to push on his strong shoulders could only cling to them for support.

“You’re so precious, my sweet,” he whispered against the swell of your breast.

Thor tore off your skirt from your legs. Cool air brushed against your curls where his ravenous gaze was pinned.

“So beautiful.”

Your eyes widened at the sight of his proud manhood ready to invade your body. It was not an ordinary one, you could say that despite not having seen any other cocks in your life.

Committed to his delusion, Thor shoved himself inside you and swallowed any notes of pain from your mouth. He went in slow to make it hurt less. He sang sweet nothings in your ear to calm you as you took him.

Thor stretched you beyond your capacity as he filled you to the brim. It was overwhelming and sinful.

“Thor, please. It’s wrong,” you squeaked.

He smiled and pressed his forehead on yours.

“It can’t be wrong when I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading <3  
Tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
